


The Truth Will Out

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 02x03 - Freeform, Ceve, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Rewrite, jazekiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Season 2 Episode 3 What Lies Beneath the Stones.Only by confessing the truth can the door remain open for the Jake to bring the Shapeshifter back to it's cage before it ends up blowing up the land.Twist from the original.
Relationships: Cassandra Cillian/Ezekiel Jones/Jacob "Jake" Stone, Eve Baird & Cassandra Cillian, Eve Baird/Cassandra Cillian, Ezekiel Jones/Jacob "Jake" Stone, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	The Truth Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just noting that I don't own the show, characters or anything.

It can’t have been fair that the shapeshifter had them all trapped in the cage that had sealed it underground for so many years. This was the worst case of irony that the three librarians had ever faced. What’s worse was that the classic escape artist, Ezekiel Jones couldn’t find a way out of this tomb, they were, essentially, trapped in an underground crate that was going to explode any second if Isaac Stone gave the order. 

“I didn’t want to admit, even to myself, I was worried... that maybe my dad did do it.... attack Munsi,” Jake confessed feeling the weight fall slightly from his shoulders as he shared the news with Cassandra and Ezekiel. 

They all jumped slightly as the door that had closed eternally behind them, creaked ever so slightly. “Do it again, keep going. Say something!” Jones whispered, pushing Jake to continue. 

“I lied to my father because I didn’t want him to know that I thought he was a failure and that I resented him,” with that admission, a lock in the wall disengaged. And a small hope sprung up in the hearts of the Librarians in training. 

Jacob’s truth resonated within the two younger librarians. They both had rather rocky relationships with their parents, but honestly couldn’t say that they _ hated _them. 

“There are few sounds in this world that I love more than a door being unlocked, and that, my friends, is a door being unlocked,” Ezekiel stated in his thick Australian accent. 

“That’s three, we’ve got two more to go,” Stone comments and the LITS all look between each other for some kind of inspiration. 

The shorter boy gestures towards Cillian, “Uh, Cassandra has red hair,” he offers, waiting for the sound of the lock to click, but there was ultimately only silence. 

“True,” Cassandra responded, slightly saddened herself that it hadn’t worked. “But not... not a truth. The truth had to have emotional weight... Colonel Baird mentioned that you have another FBI file,” 

Ezekiel seemed to struggle before finally exploding under the pressure of his teammates gaze. “Fine! I was recruited into MI6 after my first big score. Happy now?” Ezekiel Jones stole for Her Majesty’s secret service... I’m not proud of it, but it’s the truth,”. Only seconds after his voice dies down in the silent cave, the lock disengaged, and they were all closer to escaping the prison. 

Two pairs of eyes turned to Cassandra, who must have been preparing for this moment. No hesitation was needed before the redhead blurted out the truth. “When they told me about my tumour, they told me I was going to die... But_ I _ decided when. I want to die on my own terms, so... I picked a day... A day when I was going to die,” raw emotion coated the librarians voice as she tried to hold back a tear. 

It was easier to do so when the final lock disengaged and door creaked open. 

There was a slight awkward pause as Jake rest a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” 

Cassie just shook her head. “Save it, it’s not today, let’s go,” 

“Wait!” Jake murmured, and instinctively everyone paused. “We gotta keep the door open... the door has to be open to get the trickster back.” 

Ezekiel nodded in understanding, “So one of us just stays here and keeps telling the truth... Have fun Cassandra!” 

“No, no, it doesn’t work that way, the truth only works if you share it. Emotional weight, remember?” Stone pointed out. 

“Okay, Jake , you go. We- we'll keep the door open,” Cassandra offered promptly, watching as Jake slipped out the door, to lure the Shapeshifter back into its cage, and the redhead spluttered, hurrying to think of something to share. “Uh, um, I stole the sheet music from ‘Aladdin’ to my grade-school music class!” she held her breath as the door swung open again. 

Ezekiel only sighed as he sat down, figuring this would take a while, “Not exactly a criminal mastermind, but we all have to start somewhere.” 

When the door started to close again, Cillian kept spluttering out the next truth she thought of. 

“I had an imaginary cat because my dad was allergic to real ones!” 

“Its name was fluffytail Jinglekins!” Ezekiel tried to mask his laughter into a cough. 

“I used to polish my science fair trophies because it was the only thing my parents let me be proud of!” 

“I’ve never had my first kiss...” Cassandra almost sounded ashamed when she confessed that particular truth. 

“I have an irrational fear of ravioli!” 

“I used to wish I was never born, rather than have to die an early death,” at this point Cassandra was almost shaking with how much she was actially getting off her chest. All her secrets, and all her beliefs that she had never told anyone before. 

“I always wanted to be Vietnamese!” 

“Oh, and I hate babies. Like, I hate them!” 

She could just see Jacob around the corner into the hall, dragging the Shapeshifter with him. They were almost out of here! 

“I don’t know how to swim!” the redhead spoke, as the door swung open further. 

Then, she paused. 

Ezekiel sat up straight from his reclined position against the rocks, glancing at Cillian with a wide, yet confused gaze as the stone door slowly began to close, with Jake and the creature still too far away on the other side. 

“Cassandra what are you doing?” Jones interfered, alarmed as the door was close to shutting firmly into place. 

“Why’s the door closed?” Jake yelled from the other side, “What's going on in there?” he shouted again through the wall. 

Jones shook his head, finally standing to rush to the redhead’s side, she was shivering slightly, her lower lip between her teeth, shaking her head from side to side. “I can’t do it,” 

“Cassandra’s got cold feet!” Ezekiel called back, resting his hands on the tiny woman’s shoulders, “You have to do this Cassandra, we can’t stay in here. We'll all die!” the thief tried the motivational support, but the redhaired librarian wouldn’t stop shaking. 

Whatever she was holding back, she’d been keeping in a while no doubt. 

“This thing is going to wake up! Just say something! Anything!” Stone yelled through the door. 

“Cassandra!” Ezekiel called urgently, before Cassandra almost yelled, closing her eyes tight so she didn’t have to face the truth that spilled helplessly past her quivering lips. 

“I have an insane crush on Eve!” 

Stunned silence filled the cave, as almost instantly Cillian’s cheeks grew warm and bright pink, and sure enough, the door swung open, revealing a wide-eyed Jacob, who immediately pulled Hoklonote into its cage. 

Cassara tried her hardest not to blush as she ran past the boys, escaping the tunnels before anyone had the chance to mock or belittle her. 

“Well, that was...” Jake began, cracking a smile as he and Ezekiel left the room, watching the door close behind them with the parasite, still unconscious, become trapped in its tomb once again. 

Jones was grinning from ear to ear. “Don’t ya dare say ‘unexpected’,” 

“I was actually going to say ‘about time’,” Jake laughed, throwing one arm around the Australians shoulders as they followed after Cassandra to the back door of the Annex. 

“Oi, Stone. Ya owe me fifty bucks!” Ezekiel recalled with an even brighter grin. 

Electricity crackled as three librarians stumbled into the Annex, and both Eve and Jenkins looked up with both relief and surprise. 

“One, two, three librarians,” Colonel Baird grinned approvingly. “Did everything go according to plan?”. 

Everyone nodded simultaneously. 

“I guess we can say that we learnt a few things,” Jake offered as a means of explanation, as the three librarians shook off the dizziness of jumping through space. 

Eve looked between them slightly bemused, her grin faltering only slightly when her careful blue gaze landed on Cassandra. 

“So, does someone mind telling me why Cassandra is the shade of a beetroot?” 

Cillian squeaked, hiding her face in her hands as the other two just laughed and shrugged, pretending to be completely oblivious to the fact. Eve could only smile as she watched them divert in all different directions in the library.


End file.
